A Week with Psychics  and Thieves
by Cettie
Summary: My entry for Jellicle week! Mungo/Tanto and some Cor/Teazer! Hope you enjoy! Rating may change due to later chapters. There, the title is spelled right, happy?
1. Painting

**My very first Jellicle week entry! Woo hoo! Alright, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie walked near his house and saw the most remarkable thing.<p>

"Will ya look at that," He said to Rumpleteazer. "It's a can o' paint!"

"Really? Should we do somefin' with it?" She asked eying the can.

"No, we should give it to Macavity as a birthday present. Of course we're gonna do somefin' with it!" Mungo replied. They pushed the can all the way back to the Junkyard until they were stopped by none other than Coricopat and Tantomille.

"What are you doing?" They asked in unison.

"Er...nofin'?" Mungo lied.

"Nothing, eh?" Tanto said as she circled the can.

"Roight, nofin'." Teazer said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Are you _sure?_" Cori asked.

_Alright, Cori what should we do to...make them confess? _Tanto thought to her brother.

_I think I know, _He thought back. They nodded to each other and planted a kiss on the twins.

Mungo and Rumple staggered for a bit until they bumped into each other.

"We were gonna paint the Jellicles." Mungo admitted.

_Works every time, _Tanto thought.

"Paint the Jellicles? Do you mean throw paint at them?" Cori asked as he winced.

"Yeah!" Teazer exclaimed.

Tanto bit her lip and said, "But...alright. Just don't let us get any paint on our fur."

_Tanto, I thought we were supposed to get them to not do this! Now you're encouraging them?_ Cori thought.

_Yes, Cori, I am. I really like him and what kind of a mate would I be if I discouraged him?_ Tanto thought crossing her arms. Cori just pouted.

"Alroight, let's get to it!" Mungo said triumphantly.

On top of Pouncival's rocking chair, Mungojerrie watched the kittens play.

"Alroight, on my mark, you fire the paint." He whispered.

_Where's Pouncival? He's usually on this rocking chair, right? _Tanto thought.

Cori replied,_ He's down there with Etcetera and Jemima playing tag. Why do these kittens obsess over tag? It's just some silly old—_

"Fire!" Mungo yelled. Rumpleteazer threw the bucket of paint and it hit the kittens. They could hear them screech and the twins had a look of satisfaction of their faces.

"We dun good, roight? We dun good?" Rumple asked.

"Not yet. There's still heaps of paint in 'ere. So let's paint." He said as his eyes narrowed.

The adult cats looked appalled at the kittens.

"What is going on here?" Jellylorum asked.

"You need to get yourselves clean, dears." Jennyanydots scolded. Munkustrap was speechless._ Paint?_ On the _kittens? _Not under _his_ jurisdiction. Tugger and Bomba quietly giggled while Skimbleshanks and Asparagus tried to see who was doing the horrible deed.

"Fire!" Mungo yelled a little quieter. Rumple heaved the paint on Jenny, Jelly, Munkustrap and the other adults.

Still peering at the clearing, Mungo gave Teazer a high-paw.

"Alonzo...are we alone?" Cassandra asked.

"I think so." Lonz replied looking back to see if anyone was there. They started to kiss but they got pink paint all over their lips!

"What's going on? How did I get paint on me?" Cassandra asked. She examined her newly-painted fur and stomped off, Alonzo trailing behind.

"Alroight, so we have the adults, kittens, Cass and Lonz...is that it?" Mungo asked.

"Not quite." Tanto said. She grabbed the bucket and poured the last bit of it on Mungojerrie.

"Wot was that for?" He asked trying to keep the paint out of his eyes.

"This." She kissed him and got the paint on her face.

Mungo staggered around and said, "Boy, do Oi love paint."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Mungo and your staggering. Hoped you liked the first chapter! Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow!<br>**


	2. Next Time, I'm In Charge

**Just so you know, any dialogue in **_italics _**is Tanto's (and **for a short time,** Cori's) thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, it seems as if our humans have decided to go on vacation." Jennyanydots said to the kittens. "And they're taking us with them." She pointed to the other adult cats.<p>

_Why would the humans want to take all of the adult cats with them on vacation all at the same time?_ Tantomille thought to herself.

_Don't ask me,_ Coricopat replied.

_Stop invading my thoughts!_ Tanto told him.

"So, when we're away we need someone to kitten-sit you." Said Jellylorum.

"Who's that gonna be?" Etcetera asked.

"Well," Jennyanydots said clearing her throat. "Mungojerrie." The kittens cheered. Whenever Mungojerrie kitten-sat, they would have tons of fun and do whatever they wanted.

"What? But, Jennyanydots, I'm obviously more responsible." Tantomille argued.

"The kittens seem to have more fun when Mungojerrie is in charge." Jenny admitted.

"Favoritism! Favoritism! He's only in charge because he's your kit." Tanto said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Will you look at the time? We have to go now or we'll miss the train!" Skimbleshanks said pushing the adult cats out of the Junkyard. "Bye!"

Mungojerrie waved until they were out of sight.

"Alroight," He said turning to face the kittens. "It's toime to go...crazy." He pulled out a bag of chips.

"Isn't that bad for cats?" Tantomille asked.

"No, no, it's foine! And it's yummy!" He said with a big smile.

"Yay!" Cheered the kittens. They all threw themselves at the bag and tried to eat its contents.

"Are you sure it's ok? Because all of Jennyanydots' lessons on how to prepare a mouse dinner are going right down the drain." Tantomille said pointing to the bag of chips.

"Oh get over it, Tanto! You know...the kits will be busy for a whoile. You wanna...smoochy-smooch?" Mungo said making a "kissy-face."

"No."

"You know you want to." Mungo said.

_He's right. I do,_ Tanto thought.

_You so do,_ Cori replied.

_Shut up, Cori!_ She snapped.

_Must...resist...urge to...kiss him..._ She thought as she held herself back. Of course, she did not have enough willpower and ended up kissing him anyway.

"See? Was that so bad?" Mungo asked on the floor. Tantomille rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Alroight, now that the pain in the butt is gone, we can 'ave more fun!" Mungo told the kits.

"What are we gonna do Mr. 'Jerrie?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Mr. 'Jerrie was moi fatha! You can call me Mungo!" He insisted.

"I thought your dad was Skimbleshanks." Jemima said.

"Oh yeah...well, kittens, 'ave fun!" Mungo said as he went to find the Sunday paper. It was bound to be in the Junkyard _somewhere. _

_I wonder how the kittens are doing,_ Tantomille thought to herself.

"'Ere it is!" Mungo said picking up a dirty newspaper. Tanto walked out of her den and her jaw dropped.

"Why aren't you watching the kittens?" She screamed.

"It's alroight, they're foine." Mungo said with his face buried in the Sunday comics.

"Mr. Mungojerrie?" Etcetera said.

"Go to Tantomille." He said waving his hand in Tanto's direction.

"Ms. Tantomille? I have a boo-boo." She said.

"Oh, I'll heal that right up." Tanto said examining Etcy bloody arm. She gave Mungo a dirty look and went off into her den.

Etcy whimpered and Tanto said, "Now, what happened?"

"Me and Pounce and Jemi were playing tag, and I fell." She explained.

_She always plays tag and she's so accident prone. I'm surprised she hasn't had to have a paw amputated,_ Tantomille thought to herself. Tanto put on a few bandages and Etcetera got back to playing with the other kittens.

"You know Mungojerrie," She said walking out of her den. "What happens when the kittens get bored?"

Mungo shrugged and kept reading the paper. He was like a human father who did nothing but read the news and ignore his children and drink his coffee. Tanto found it disgusting.

She took a nap for a few hours and when she woke up...

"What happened?" She asked. There sat the kittens (and Mungojerrie) who were groaning and rubbing their stomachs.

"I-it was the chips," Mungo said. "They 'ave week stomachs, that's it."

"I told you that they shouldn't have eaten those chips." Tanto scolded.

"Roight. Whateva." He said still rubbing his stomach.

Tanto sighed in exasperation and said, "Next time, _I'm_ in charge."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this so far! The next chapter will be up tomorrow (it kinda has to be lol!) The theme is midsummer, so don't miss out! If that makes any sense...<br>**


	3. Stealing Hearts on a Midsummer's Night

**This is one of the two (I think) chapters where the main focus is Cori/Teazer! The anniversary date is just some random date I thought of. I know Cats can't sweat but they can't dance or sing either, can they? This one's kind of short. KIND of. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's been so long since I've met you." Cori said to himself as he sat on the beach. He eyed the red heart pendant and twirled it slowly in his paw. He opened it to reveal a picture of he and Rumpleteazer on their first date. And on the border of the inside was an engraving; 'Coricopat &amp; Rumpleteazer, 28th July.'<p>

"It's not exactly our anniversary, but it'll have to do." He said clutching the chain-less locket.

Rumpleteazer wiped the sweat off of her face.

"It's been a long noight." She said. She took her sack of newly-stolen items and started walking towards the beach. July was the best month to steal things; houses would be empty from people on vacation. The setting Sun was ablaze and Teazer fanned herself to keep cool.

"Oi'm almost there." She said to herself.

Coricopat put his paw on the sand. It felt calm and relaxing. But was he truly at peace?

_It's missing something, _He thought.

"But what?" He said out loud. Of course! Rumpleteazer. He had always wanted to kiss his mate on the beach. The perfect moment; the orange and violet stained sky about to turn dark blue and the Jellicle moon would illuminate the star-filled sky.

"Cori?" He turned around and saw Rumpleteazer standing there. He smiled and she dropped her sack and ran towards him. They embraced and he twirled her around. It truly was the perfect midsummer night, like in a movie Rumple had seen with her humans. They walked towards Cori's spot on the beach, Rumple feeling the sand in her paw pads and Cori taking in the sea air.

He slipped the locket pendant into the sack and smiled innocently at her.

"Oi 'ave a bunch of gifts for you," Teazer said as she rummaged through the sack. "Wot's this?" She picked up the garnet-colored heart and opened it.

"Oi don't rememba stealin' this." She stated.

"You did. On July twenty-eighth. My heart." Cori said taking her paw.

"Did I now?" She said as she took his arm and put it around her shoulder.

"Yeah," He said. "It was a midsummer night just like this one. We were standing near the water like we are right now. You had put your stolen items into a sack just like the one over there." He pointed to Rumple's sack. She nodded for him to keep going.

"And uh...you were standing there like you were before and I was standing here, watching the waves crash. You looked so beautiful." He said as a tear of joy fell down his face. Rumple kissed him and they smiled at each other.

"Oi rememba." She said resting her head on his shoulders.

Coricopat looked at Rumpleteazer and said, "You stole my heart on a midsummer's night."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it so far! Lol stealing hearts. That's SO original *sarcasm* reviews are appreciated! <strong>


	4. Proposals, Dreams and Dens

**Anything in italics is Cori and Tanto's thoughts. You're gonna lol when Mungojerrie calls Munkustrap 'Straps. I loled when I wrote it. Here it is!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In her den, Rumpleteazer kissed Coricopat passionately.<p>

"Cori, Oi've neva seen you loike this." She said.

"Well, it's because I..."

_Say it, say it! Say you wanna marry me, _She thought.

"I...want to...get...mar—"

"Rumpleteaza! Wake up!" She felt her brother's paws shake her.

_Just a dream,_ She thought with a sigh. She grumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on!" He urged.

"No."

"But 'Straps is gonna teach us 'ow to hunt!" He retorted.

"Oi'm not goin'," She told him. "Oi'm stayin' in."

Mungo snorted. "Foine."

* * *

><p>After an hour or two of napping, Teazer heard a yowl.<p>

"You can come in." She said.

"Hey," Said Coricopat. "Are sick? You missed today's hunting lesson."

"No, I just...wasn't feeling up to it." She said.

"Is something getting you down?" Asked her mate.

"Well...I had this dream," Rumple said truthfully. "And, well...you asked me to...to..."

"To what?"

"To marry you." She admitted.

"Oh...well...uh..." His face turned red with embarrassment and he ran out of the den.

"How could Oi really think that he was gonna propose?" She sobbed. She moped, ate and slept for a few hours and realized that it was night time.

_It can't be night time already, _She thought.

She got up and peaked out of her den.

_It is! But...then where's Cori? _She asked herself. Rumple sighed and curled up in the corner.

"Hello? Rumpleteazer?" It was Coricopat.

"There you are!" She said.

"I've been wanting to do this a long time." He told her. He kissed her zealously and she pulled away.

"Stop." She said.

"Why? Is something the matter?" He asked.

"No it's just...this 'appened in the dream." She said panting.

"How?"

She gulped and said, "I don't know but...if what 'appened in the dream 'appened now...then does that mean...?"

Cori managed to mutter, "Marry me."

"Yes!" Rumple squealed as they embraced. But Coricopat was still confused about the dream. He was the one with the psychic powers, not her.

_But how did she predict what was going to happen? _Cori thought, _Wait a minute...Tantomille, did you slip something into her mouse yesterday?_

Tanto replied, _Yup._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Kristin-Kai-Lundy for being the first reviewer! And Thank you Ginakabina for mentioning that you like it when we were PMing! You guys rock! <strong>_  
><em>


	5. The Insanity of Mungojerrie

**Ok first off, my computer had a complete overhaul and guess what? Due to my computer being stupid, I have to use Notepad! Here's the next chapter...*grumble***

* * *

><p>"Mungo! Mungo!" Coricopat yelled as he ran through the Junkyard.<p>

"Wot it it? Oi'm expectin' Tantomille 'ere any minute." He said.

"That's just the thing," He panted. "Tantomille's gone."

"Wot? 'Ow? We had a date." Mungo told him.

"I don't know, and_—_"

"Can't you get a 'old of 'er? Ya know, with your thinky powas?" Mungo asked as he shook Cori.

"I tried that. And she wasn't responding." He said.

"And?"

"That can only mean..."

"Mean what?" Mungo asked with tears in his eyes.

"She's dead, Mungojerrie." Mungo went into a fit of sobbing and ran into his den.

_Well THAT was out of character...no reply? Things just aren't fun anymore,_ Cori thought. He hung his head and went back into his den.

Mungo didn't come out. He spent days and days in his den and Coricopat was starting to worry.

"Hey, Mungo? How are you feeling? Haven't seen you for while." He said slowly entering Mungo's den.

"Go away." Mungo commanded. His back was to Cori and he was muttering to himself.

"Look," He said. "I want to help you."

"Ha! You wanna 'elp me? You can't. Tantomille's dead." He scoffed. Mungo turned around to reveal that his eyes were filled with rage and unruliness. Had he gone insane?

Cori told it to him straight; "Mungo, you have a problem." He stepped back and winced.

"Problem? Who, me? I 'ave no problem whatsoeva!" Jerrie chuckled.

"Ever since Tanto died, you've been...crazy."

"C-c-crazy? No, no, you've got it all wrong!" Mungojerrie insisted.

"And why is that?" Cori questioned. He raised his eyebrow and wondered what his explanation would be.

"See, the wai Oi see it is that you're the crazy one! In fact, everyone's crazy! Oi'm the only sane one around 'ere. _You_ just won't admit it!" Mungo said pointing to Cori.

"That's it, you're coming with me." He said taking Jerrie's arm. He went to the hospital den to find Jennyanydots.

"Hello, Coricopat." She said putting a bandage on Etcetera's right leg.

"Jennyanydots, your son is crazy." He explained. He pushed Mungojerrie in front of her and she examined him.

"Oh goodness. Take him to the uh...psychiatric part of the hospital den, dear." Jenny instructed.

"No! Wait! Oi'm not crazy!" Mungo yelled.

Cori gently nudged him into the small padded den and said, "Sorry Mungo, but you are."

"Oi'm not crazy! Oi just want Tantomille!" And then he was all alone.

* * *

><p>"It's alroight...it's alroight." Mungo told himself in the corner of the padded den.<p>

"Everything's gonna be...alroight...Tanto's gonna come back...Tanto's gonna..." He fell to the floor and fell asleep. He had been in that corner the entire night and it was 11:30 p.m.

He heard footsteps, perked up and his face fell again.

"Go away Coricopat, I don't wanna_—_"

"Mungojerrie?" It wasn't Coricopat.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Wow first crazy Misto, then crazy Munku then crazy Mungojerrie! I LURVE crazy toms! I JUST remembered those fics about the other crazy toms now! Lol...hope you enjoyed the little cliffie there.<strong>

**Oh, one more thing: I will be on hiatus from July 15th to July 24th, so don't expect any updates from meh.  
><strong>


	6. Pollicle Presents

**Here's the next chapter! This one's kinda funny.**

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer looked for the perfect present for Coricopat. He had given her the engraved locket and she had to get something just as precious.<p>

She took a stroll in the park and saw the perfect gift; it was a heart shaped piece of wood. All she had to do was carve their initials in it.

_Cori would find this adorable! _Rumple thought to herself.

"Back in a jiff!" She said to the wood. She got a carving knife (a stolen one, of course) and headed back toward the park.

"Alroight, let's get_—_oh no!" She looked and saw that the piece of wood_—_the perfect piece of wood_—_was in the mouth of a Pollicle.

"Let go of it, you sloimy git!" Teazer yelled as she grabbed the wood with her mouth. The Pollicle barked and Teazer let go. The wood was _completely _ruined!

"Oh look whatcha did!" She exclaimed. The Pollicle whimpered and pouted. She began to walk back to the Junkyard until she realized that she was being followed.

She grumbled. "Stop followin' me!" The Pollicle shook his head and kept following her.

Rumple groaned. "Foine, Oi'll take you 'ome." She walked into the Junkyard and into her den.

"'Ello, mum." She said to Jennyanydots. The Pollicle's leash was in her mouth and Jenny's eyes widened as it passed her.

"Dear, is that...is that a Pollicle?" She asked.

"Oh mum, can Oi keep it, can Oi keep it?" Rumple begged.

"Absolutely not! Get that thing out of here!" Jenny commanded. Rumple took the leash and dragged the Pollicle out of the den.

"Exactly wot is that?" Mungojerrie asked from behind the huge dog.

"It's a Pollicle!" She told him.

"Could we play wif it?" Mungo asked as his eyes widened in amazement.

"No, we're gonna give it to Macavity as a birthday present. O' course we're gonna play wif it!" Teazer said sarcastically.

"Hey, Oi said that!"

"Oi know that, pea-brain." Retorted Rumple. Mungo rolled his eyes and they decided to ride the Pollicle.

"Weeeeee!" They cheered as the Pollicle acted like a bucking bronco. They played for hours and actually started to love the Pollicle.

"Alroight, Oi'm goin' to bed. 'Noight, Rumple." Mungo said with a yawn. Rumple started to walk toward the den to until she bumped into Coricopat.

"Oh hey," He said. "Do you have my present?" She totally forgot about the present.

"Uh...well I..."

"Oh my Everlasting Cat. It's adorable!" He exclaimed pointing to the Pollicle.

"Er...yeah, that's moi present to ya." Rumple said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thanks, Rumple. I love it!" He said giving her a kiss goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	7. Everywhere

**Last chapter! Woop woop! Ok, the song is "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. Ok, here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Whoi would you leave me loike that?" Mungojerrie asked Tantomille.<p>

"I...I..." She couldn't answer. It was in a psychic's nature to just wander like that. Something was calling her; something only she could hear.

"What if I jus-" Something stopped him from talking. Tanto turned around and saw her human about to scoop her up. Her eyes widened and she tried to break free.

"Wait! Tanto! Come back Oi don't wanna lose you again!" Mungo yelled. It was too late. Her human locked her in their apartment.

"I don't want you running away like that again." She told Tanto.

That night Tanto looked out the window.

"Mungo climbs through windows, he can get me out of here...right?" She said to herself.

She went downstairs and looked through her supply of potions.

"I know I'm not going to get to sleep tonight." She said getting out a sleeping potion. "Off to dreamland." She took a swig and fell down. She opened her eyes and saw that her human had turned off the lights, making it pitch dark.

"Whoi would you leave me loike that?" She heard Mungo's voice. It echoed, overwhelming her. Where was he?

_Turn it inside out so I can see _  
><em>The part of you that's drifting over me <em>  
><em>And when I wake you're never there <em>  
><em>But when I sleep you're everywhere <em>  
><em>You're everywhere <em>

"Mungo?" She kept looking to see where he was. His ghostly figure appeared from behind her. She tried to touch him, but he faded.

_Just tell me how I got this far _  
><em>Just tell me why you're here and who you are <em>  
><em>'Cause every time I look <em>  
><em>You're never there <em>  
><em>And every time I sleep <em>  
><em>You're always there <em>

"Whoi didn't you tell me you were leaving? Whoi didn't you tell me?" He said. She looked and saw him standing on her left, on her right, behind her and right in front of her. What was happening?

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _  
><em>And when I close my eyes it's you I see <em>  
><em>You're everything I know <em>  
><em>That makes me believe <em>  
><em>I'm not alone <em>  
><em>I'm not alone <em>

"You should have taken me with you!" He said.

"I...I...please...just leave me alone!" She yelled as she threw a plate at one of the many Mungos.

The plate broke and Tanto thought, _Uh-oh. I hope my human didn't hear that. _

_I recognize the way you make me feel _  
><em>It's hard to think that <em>  
><em>You might not be real <em>  
><em>I sense it now, the water's getting deep <em>  
><em>I try to wash the pain away from me <em>  
><em>Away from me <em>

Mungojerrie faded only to reappear again.

"What were you doing when you left? Were you with someone? Another tom? I don't think I can trust you." He kept stepped towards her.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _  
><em>And when I close my eyes it's you I see <em>  
><em>You're everything I know <em>  
><em>That makes me believe <em>  
><em>I'm not alone <em>  
><em>I'm not alone<em>

"I wasn't!" She exclaimed. "I swear! I would never do that to you, Mungojerrie. I love you!" Mungojerrie turned translucent.

_I am not alone _

_And when I touch your hand  
>It's then I understand<br>The beauty that's within  
>It's now that we begin<br>You always light my way  
>I hope there never comes a day<br>No matter where I go  
>I always feel you so <em>

She reached her paw out and it when right through him.

"I wonder..." Her voice trialed off.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
>And when I close my eyes it's you I see<br>You're everything I know  
>That makes me believe<br>I'm not alone  
>'Cause you're everywhere to me<br>And when I catch my breath  
>It's you I breathe<br>You're everything I know  
>That makes me believe<br>I'm not alone _

What Mungojerrie was saying made her cry, "Oi don't know if we can ever stay togetha. There are other queens, ya know. Victoria, Demeter, Bombalu-"

"Stop! Just stop! I'm sorry ok! I'm-" She opened her eyes and sighed with relief. "Sorry." She yawned and went downstairs.

"It was just a dream. But...what about Mungojerrie?" Tanto asked herself.

"Oi'm roight 'ere."

_You're in everyone I see _  
><em>So tell me <em>  
><em>Do you see me?<em>

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait for next month's Jellicle Week! <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
